Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving-body-detecting device, and to a moving-body-detecting system.
Background Information
In the past, there have been proposed an obstacle detection device equipped with a camera for imaging the surroundings of a vehicle, and designed to convert images taken by the camera into bird's-eye images, as well to calculate differentials between bird's-eye images taken at different times, and detect three-dimensional objects surrounding the vehicle based on these differentials. With this obstacle detection device, in cases in which a three-dimensional object, such as another vehicle, is present within bird's-eye images, the other vehicle becomes apparent as a differential, whereby the other vehicle or other three-dimensional object may be detected based on this characteristic (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).